Xeadas/Strategy
General * can be dispelled, meaning that using will prevent your target from regenerating. Items Matchups *When playing against : **When uses on you, engage as soon as possible, before the mark detonates. **While can mean that you're marked for death, remember that you can still use abillities (if didn't silenced you), make use of it. **Kiting is very important, try to keep throwing to keep him away. **If uses , try to use your spells as quickly as possible, mana burn will hurt you a lot. *When playing against : **While it's good to engage in general with Frozen Field, Azazel might be a bit tricky, since the lower hp he has, the more intelligence he gains, which can turn the tides of the fight. Try using Frozen Field when you see that Azazel becomes real threat. **Plasma blast is a really good poke abillity in lane, try to dodge it whenever possible. **Bent reality can be easily used to force you out of the fight. If you recieve that massive slow, you have to either start fighting, hoping your allies will help you pick up kills, or try to run away before empowered slow procs. **Azazel can easily dodge Ice Shard by using Unreality Shift, try to make Azazel waste as much mana as possible. **Azazel can pretty easily kite you, with both Bent Reality and Broken Ground, while throwing Plasma Blasts in between, try to use Frozen Field at your earilest convenience to lockdown Azazel. **Unreality shift isn't really Dispellable, try to use Shatter just for the damage. *When playing against **The key to win against Hecruleon is to kite him, if you can kite him, he will never be able to pull off a good . **Try to dodge , it deals a good amount of damage and stun it provides might be a death sentence in early game. ** is really easy skill to counter as Xeadas, just cast Shatter when you see Herculeon using it. ** , while gamechanging in certain situations, Xeadas knows the trick how to deal with it. Try using Ice Shard in from a position where it will be guaranteed that Herculeon channeling will be first target hit by it, to ministun him, therefore cancelling the abillity. **While is a very good DPS abillity, it can be easily countered by kiting Herculeon, since in general he's vulnerable to it and most of Xeadas' abillities are about kiting, you propably know how fight between them turns out. **If somehow Herculeon still manages to lock you down, and all of your spells are on cooldown, you have to rely on your tankyness, and Ice Thorns. However, without abillity to interrupt , Xeadas puts himself into some big trouble. *When playing against **Don't let Ian hit you with his spells more than two times, is a problem for Xeadas, due to how long the silence lasts. ** is good tool to keep Xeadas away, long range damage combined with cc is something that Xeadas can't really deal with. Try to dodge no matter what. ** is cancelled even when Ian takes damage, when he drains your mana away, use Ice Shard or Shatter, depending on what's accessible. **Thanks to Xeadas' tankyness, damage from won't be a problem, try to not get silenced by though. **When you're close to Ian casting , you can easily stop him with Ice Shard's ministun, but if you can't ministun him with Ice Shard, try stopping Ian with Frozen Field, even though Frozen Field is delayed by 1 second, you still have upperhand over Ian since takes 2 seconds to fully channel.